1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric sensor device and a polarization method of a piezoelectric body of a piezoelectric sensor device.
2. Related Art
Piezoelectric sensor devices equipped with a piezoelectric body have been known from the past (e.g., see International Patent Publication No. 2008/018278).
The ultrasonic probe (piezoelectric sensor device) noted in the above mentioned publication has a configuration whereby a piezoelectric layer for transmitting, an electrode layer, and a piezoelectric layer for receiving are laminated in sequence. This kind of ultrasonic probe has the electrode layer formed on the piezoelectric layer for transmitting, and that piezoelectric layer for transmitting undergoes polarization processing. After that, the piezoelectric layer for receiving is laminated on the electrode layer, a peelable dielectric layer is further laminated on the piezoelectric layer for receiving, the piezoelectric layer for receiving undergoes polarization processing, the dielectric layer is peeled after polarization processing of that piezoelectric layer for receiving, thus producing the ultrasonic probe.